Service operations such as stores including department stores, supermarkets, and convenience stores, banks, company offices, factories, event halls, air terminals, money exchangers, cash transport trucks, buses, and taxies have been handling financial paper, cash, and/or commodities. Their customers include not only well-intentioned persons but also those having criminal intent, so that there is a high risk of crime victimization along with operating activities.
In an emergency, it is common that the victim notifies the emergency situation to his/her family, corporate concerned person, the police, and/or the like and waits for help. However, the victim threatened by the perpetrator is restricted from any actions, which leads to trouble or an incident in many cases.
Conventionally, as a device that performs transmission of an emergency signal in a situation of being incapable of freely moving, a device has been provided which is fitted to a user's belt and performs the transmission based on sensing a change in tension on the belt when the user tenses his/her abdomen.
Patent Literature 1 describes an emergency transmitter which transmits an emergency signal by a user applying his/her abdominal pressure and includes a pressure detection unit for detecting pressure applied to a contact surface, a transmission unit for transmitting an emergency signal, and a control unit for, when it is determined to be abnormal based on an output of the pressure detection unit, causing the transmission unit to transmit an emergency signal therefrom. The emergency transmitter described in Patent Literature 1 transmits an emergency signal based on, for example, a convenience store clerk or a bank clerk tensing his/her abdomen even in a situation of being incapable of freely moving.
The emergency transmitter described in Patent Literature 1, in order to prevent erroneous reports and failed reports caused by adjustment of the tightness of the belt and the like, adopts a configuration of further including a cancel switch, for determining it to be abnormal unless a cancellation signal is input within a predetermined time.
But, even if such a cancellation switch is provided, all erroneous reports and failed reports cannot be prevented. That is, because the emergency transmitter described in Patent Literature 1 remains a configuration of sensing a user's abdominal pressure to determine abnormality, when a signal to sense an abdominal pressure itself contains noise associated with breathing, the magnitude and timing of the abdominal pressure may be erroneously detected due to the noise.